In a transfer tool capable of favorably transferring a transferring material such as an adhesive or a correction ink coating film onto a transfer target such as paper, there have been conventionally proposed various kinds of transfer tools of a refill replacement type, in which the transfer tool can be used again by replacing only a refill contained inside of a case of the transfer tool with a new one after the transferring material is consumed.
In the transfer tool of a refill replacement type, a plurality of appropriately fixing means are disposed at a base end of a transfer head secured to the refill or a peripheral edge of the refill contained inside of the case in such a manner as to surround the peripheral edge of the refill inside of the case, to securely fix the refill inside of the case, thus favorably transferring the transferring material.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3069691